Kagami Tsurugi
'Kagami Tsurugi '''is one of the characters from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She later becomes Ryuko, the Dragon Miraculous holder in season 3 but was suspended from duty due to her identity being known by Hawk Moth. However, she is reinstated in an attempt to keep Kagami and Adrien away from each other. Bio Kagami is a fierce and thoughtful girl who is dedicated to accomplishing any commitment she makes. Likewise, she can be somewhat reluctant and quite stubborn, willing to go out and take risks regardless of what is at stake for her. However, she learns from her mistakes, knowing there are times she isn't the winner. Despite her wits, Kagami a bit of a habit of jumping to conclusions, as shown when she saw a picture of Adrien and Lila together quickly assuming she was the girl he told her about in "Frozer". Kagami is an aggressive fencer that she will taunt her opponent during the fight. While she doesn't like to lose due to her competitive nature, she downplays her upset feelings and respects her rivals, not unlike Adrien. She can be quite emotive and rage-prone in spite of her composed exterior. However, Kagami is a very hospitable person who ironically forms friendships with people after they both approach each other and solve their conflicts, suggesting an understanding side. She comes across as blunt and willing to speak her mind, telling Philippe that she didn't want to take skating lessons multiple times and even speaking for Adrien when asked. This is more evident when she advised Marinette Dupain-Cheng to stop hesitating. In "Ikari Gozen", Kagami, like Lila, is a bit lonely as she always wanted friends but unlike Lila, she isn't willing to lie to get them as she admitted to Ladybug that she doesn't have any friends. And yet, she was willing to reach out to Marinette in an attempt to be friends with her. However, much like when Adrien started studying at school and making new friends, Kagami, because of Tomoe Tsurugi (her mother), doesn't know much about how to bond with others. As it is shown when she tried to befriend Marinette, only resulting in awkward moments, and using an app about how to make friends. Through having friends and outside of her mother's strictness, Kagami has started to become more playful, fun loving and enjoys being disobedient at times as seen in "Heart Hunter". Just like Adrien now that Kagami has made friends she doesn't want to hurt or lose them. As Ryuko, she is very capable, but a bit of a loner as she tried to defeat Ikari Gozen on her own. However, she learnt she can't handle everything on her own. Ryuko is understanding and respectful towards Ladybug, giving up the Dragon Miraculous indefinitely because of the fact that her identity was revealed to Hawk Moth to what will lead to her loves ones to be in danger, showing her protective and caring side. However, she is also a little revealing as she told her mother in her akumatized form (and by extension to Hawk Moth) her identity. As Riposte, she is furiously obsessed with getting a rematch with Adrien and winning it, even if he is in no condition to fight due to his injured ankle, and she considers people that she views as not being good enough fighters as not being worthy, such as Ladybug. Riposte is also arrogant and doesn't have a problem with outright attacking her opponents when they have no chance of defending themselves. However, despite this, she follows Hawk Moth's commands without question, even if they conflict with her own goals. As Oni-Chan, she is obsessed with tracking down Lila and getting her to renounce Adrien in order to have Adrien be hers. Trivia *She will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Riposte.jpg|Kagami as Riposte Oni-chan.jpg|Kagami as Oni-Chan Ryuko.png|Kagami as Ryuko Category:Members of Tsurugi family Category:Females Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:French Miraculous team Category:Sonic red kion and Steven universe’s adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Dragon Miraculous holders Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Third Girlfriends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies